


French Kiss

by gallygaskins



Category: Ugly Betty
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:43:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1473535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallygaskins/pseuds/gallygaskins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A trip to France recently was the inspiration for this one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	French Kiss

“Bon jour, monsieur. Un café et un thé, sil vou plait?” Daniel Meade asked in his best pigeon French as he handed over what he hoped was enough money to pay for the two drinks, catching Betty’s smirk before she went back to wistfully looking back up to the top of the Eiffel Tower.  
  
“Merci beaucoup.” He muttered, pocketing the change and taking the proffered paper cups. Sitting next to Betty he handed hers over. “So, not content with making me walk all the way here from the replica of Liberty you want me to go up there too?”  
  
Betty sipped at her drink, “Daniel, you’ll be fine. Once we’re up there you won’t even know we’re up that high.”  
  
“Not making me feel any better about it.” He said, his eyes travelling up the brown girders to the pinnacle. “I’ve never made it up the Empire State and that’s solid steel and stone.”  
  
She took his much larger, smooth hand into hers, holding it in her lap as she watched his long fingers curling around her tiny hand as if it truly belonged there. Her eyes flew up to his searching the cool blue gaze for a glimpse of anxiety, “you know I’d never let you fall.”  
  
“I know,” he smiled, “you’re always there for me.” His hand now letting go of hers and travelling to the nape of her neck. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Betty.”  
  
“You’d live,” she managed, her breath catching in her mouth as he covered it with his own, the ensuing kiss gentle and sweet; her eyes closing voluntarily as she responded to his advances, her free hand cupping his cheek and delighting at the way the fine afternoon stubble felt against her soft palm.  
  
“Maybe,” he whispered as he dropped his forehead against hers. “But I’d be totally screwed.” Sitting back into the bench, his arm travelled around her shoulders before pulling her into his side. They sipped at their drinks, Daniel’s gaze once more travelling up to the top of the tower. “Ok, I’m ready when you are.”  
  
Slowly, hand in hand, they crossed the sandy pathway to the ticket office and waited in the queue. With each step that they took closer to the elevator, Daniel’s hand pinched slightly more tightly around Betty’s and once they reached the waiting area she prised her hand from out of his, turned towards him and put her arms around his waist. “Just think about the view, Daniel.” She encouraged him, letting him drop his head against the crook of her neck and holding onto her for dear life as they took a place in the centre of the elevator. They were soon at the second floor and being asked to exit the large red metal and glass box that had transported them upwards.  
  
They latched onto the end of the next queue that trailed around the centre of the platform, Betty’s hands covering Daniel’s as he held onto her from behind. Soon enough they were in another elevator taking them up to the top, Betty’s excited eyes scouring the view she had of the city through the window, whilst Daniel kissed the top of her head. They walked out into the enclosed floor, Betty immediately moving right up to the glass and looking out and down over the city. “Daniel, you can’t miss this.” She said excitedly, “come and look,” she turned towards him, holding out her hand for him to take. “I promised you’d be safe, all you have to do is take my hand.”  
  
What kind of siren was she? Betty could make him do the things that no woman had ever been able to get him to do before. All she had to do was smile and she had him running to her, just like now. Her open palm inviting him to peel himself from the ironworks and walk towards her, his eyes never leaving hers. As they connected he closed in, “Betty … I.”  
  
“Just look, once,” she said, tearing her eyes from his and looking out over the silvery limestone boulevards that spread out around them. “There’s the Arc de Triomphe.”  
  
He looked out to where she was pointing, “wow.”  
  
“Amazing isn’t it?”  
  
Nodding his head slowly he began to smile, his eyes following the tree lined avenue down to Concorde, “so that’s the Champ-Élysées?” He traced it with his finger against the glass.  
  
Betty grinned, “yep, close to where we’re staying.” She led him further around the platform, “the Trocadero, oh look at the fountains.”  
  
Daniel smiled, delighting in the small things that made Betty happy. “And that’s Liberty,” he said, pointing out the miniscule statue with the familiar lantern raised above her head. “Did we really walk that far already?”  
  
“Why? How far are you intending for us to walk after this?”  
  
“Towards the Louvre, along the river. There’s something I want to show you.” He kissed her quickly, in the few months that they had spent together since having dinner in London, Daniel knew that bringing her here had been his best idea to date. His hand ghosted over the pocket of his jacket, the items he’d brought with him still lying securely inside.  
  
He watched her eyes squint, “you’re up to something.” She stated, “come on then, the sooner we get this over with the better.”  
  
Their descent down the tower and the walk along the Seine had been lingering but remarkably so. Every so often they had stopped and admired their surroundings, had chatted about their time together and how they had crossed from the friends zone into something akin to love with incredible ease, not that either one of them had told the other the extent of their feelings up to that point and sleeping together was still not an option. Daniel had hoped that they would be able to make that transition once they’d reached Paris but they had already been in the French capital for several days and neither one of them had mentioned those three little words. “Betty?” Daniel stopped at the steps onto the Pont des Arts.  
  
“Yep?” Betty smiled, retreating back to where Daniel stood still, his eyes watching her.  
  
He took her hands in his, his face looking down at them as their fingers entwined. “How do you think this is going? How we’re going?” He asked.  
  
“Um, ok, I think.” She responded, “why? Are you not sure about us?”  
  
He smiled, “why, of all places, would I bring you here if I wasn’t sure?”  
  
“I don’t know, why does Daniel Meade do anything impulsive?” She shrugged.  
  
“You think this was impulsive, bringing you to Paris with me?”  
  
She nodded, “we’re not at the same place yet, are we?”  
  
His hand reached up and into her hair, brushing the locks away from her face, “ok, so you think I’m rushing things, I get that.” He thought about the items in his pocket, perhaps this wasn’t such a good idea after all.  
  
A look of astonishment plastered Betty’s features, “rushing things? You think you’re rushing me? Into what exactly? Daniel, when I mentioned to you a couple of weeks ago that I had some time off coming up, the last thing I expected was for you to bring me here. If anything, I felt like you thought I was rushing you, what with the suite, the separate bedrooms, like I was expecting something and you weren’t quite ready to deliver.”  
  
“What are you saying, Betty?” He asked, his hands sitting gently on her hips.  
  
Her arms snaked around his neck. “I’m saying I love you, Daniel.”  
  
“You do?” He watched her nod, her teeth biting at her lower lip, her eyes falling from the look of open mouthed shock that now sat on Daniel’s face. He smiled, “you do!”  
  
Strong fingers tilted her chin upwards so that he could once more look deeply into the chocolate depths of her eyes. “I thought you were still testing the waters. I thought that you still weren’t sure about stepping over the friends to lovers divide, Betty.” Water welled along the rims of her eyes as he continued to watch her reaction to his words. “I didn’t want to push you into something that you weren’t comfortable with.” He moved closer to her, his mouth mere millimetres away from hers. “I love you, Betty.” He said before closing the distance between them and kissing her, that smile of hers feeling magnificent against his lips and egging him on.  
  
As they pulled apart he used his thumbs to wipe away her fallen tears, “how long have you known?” She asked.  
  
“That I loved you?” He asked, her nod telling him that she needed to know. “Since your sister’s wedding.”  
  
Betty’s face fell, “oh Daniel, I’m so sorry.”  
  
“What for?” He grinned, “I could’ve told you a lot sooner, instead I acted like a jerk and buried my head in the sand. And then you left.”  
  
“But I wouldn’t have left had I known.”  
  
He kissed her nose, “and that’s why I didn’t tell you, in the end. You had your dreams Betty, I couldn’t be the reason you changed them. You’d have ended up resenting me.”  
  
“There would have been other jobs, Daniel.” She sighed.  
  
“Not like this one, Betty. Besides, it was the kick up the ass I needed to realise what it was I really wanted out of life. Mode held no charm for me once you’d left, not that it did much once we’d bumped you up as an editor. I never even wanted to be in publishing. At least when I go back to school in the fall I can do something for myself. Well, for us, eventually.” They walked onto the bridge, “so, how long have you loved me?”  
  
“I don’t know,” she answered honestly, “I obviously realised that something wasn’t quite right once I’d left New York, but I could never work out what it was.” She smiled, “until that day in Trafalgar Square though, when you bumped into me and all of those feelings rushed back. I managed to talk to Hilda before you and I met up for dinner. Something she said made me realise that there was already more to our relationship than just being good friends. And when we stopped close to St Paul’s and you kissed me, I knew then.”  
  
“That kiss was pretty great,” he teased.  
  
She looked up to him, a fire burning in the depths of her eyes, “yeah, it was. It still gives me shivers whenever I think about it.”  
  
His eyebrows shot up into his hairline, “really?” Her cheeks held the faintest tinge of red as she nodded. He bent down, whispering in her ear, the deep timbre of his voice travelling the length of her body as he spoke, “I love it when you blush, Betty.”  
  
She closed her eyes, in the vain effort to stop herself from melting into a puddle of goo at his feet. “Why are we here?” She managed.  
  
“Oh, yeah.” He grinned, suddenly remembering the padlock in his pocket. “This bridge …”  
  
“Is Pont des Arts, where committed lovers come to kiss and fasten a lovelock to the bridge to show their undying love for one another. We ran an article on it a couple of months ago because there’s a concern about the weight of the padlocks ruining the bridge.” Her eyes fell on his clasped hand, her fingers deftly prising his fist open to reveal the lock that he’d had engraved for them, “but I guess you never read about that?”  
  
He shook his head, “no, I didn’t. If you don’t want to do this though?”  
  
“Are you kidding?” She asked brightly, taking the lock and opening it up. “When I read through the story I wondered about it, sure. But they’ve been relocating the fencing panels or artists have used them in their own work.” She found a spot where they could attach their lock, taking a look at the inscription –  _Betty, please say ‘yes’ to becoming mine forever, Yours eternally, Daniel x_  – before securing the lock, jumping up into his waiting arms and kissing him.  
  
“Pardon monsieur, mademoiselle?” A young woman interrupted them. They both looked her way, still locked within each other’s arms.  
  
“Yes. Oui?” Daniel began.  
  
“Er, my friends and I are doing an assignment for college. We would like to take a picture of you kissing each other and then we will give you a gift. The picture will also be put up on Facebook so you can tag it, here are the details.” She handed Daniel a flyer.  
  
Daniel grinned, looking back to Betty, “how about it, Betty. A picture for posterity?”  
  
She nodded, biting her lip and grinning back, “ok.”  
  
Soon they were kissing once again, Daniel’s tongue licking along the crease of her mouth coaxing her to deepen their kiss as the cheers of the girls around them seemingly diminishing. As soon as they had finished and the girls screams, laughter and clapping had become evident once more, Daniel let go of Betty and went down onto one knee, fishing out the second of the two items he had carefully stashed that morning from out of his jacket pocket. “Let’s not take so long over the next part of our relationship.” He opened up the ring box, watching her as she gasped, covering her mouth with her hands, her eyes becoming teary once more. “Marry me, Betty. Please say yes to becoming mine forever?”  
  
For several moments Betty just stared at Daniel, her hands dropping away from her mouth, the ‘o’ of shock apparent. She looked at the college girls, at the small crowd of couples that had stopped to see what was going on before returning her gaze back to Daniel, who looked as if he was about to die from her long awaited response to his question. A smile hinted at her lips as the shock was replaced by understanding. “Yes.” She breathed out before watching Daniel jump to his feet and envelope her in his arms.  
  
“Really, Betty? Because for a minute there I thought you were going to leave me hanging.”  
  
She kissed him again, “I love you Daniel, we’ve wasted far too much time already. I’d marry you tomorrow if we could.”  
  
He placed the ring on her finger, the bright solitaire sparkling in the afternoon sunshine. “Would you like a picture of the ring?” He asked the girls, pulling Betty in for yet another kiss, her hand travelling up to his neck and into his hair as the girls took more snaps of the happy couple.  
  
Once they’d come up for air, the young girl insisted that they take their gift as a hand poked out through the hole in a large material covered cardboard box, the sign attached read, ‘1 kiss = 1 gift’. Betty took the gift in her fingers turning the brightly covered packet in her hands, “Daniel, it’s a condom,” she said quietly, putting the item quickly into her pocket, as he began leading her over to the other side of the bridge.  
  
His eyes twinkled, turning back towards the girls, “merci beaucoup.” He waved at the group.  
  
“Bien s'amuser,” came the response from the young girl that had spoken to them initially. “Have a good time!”  
  
Betty was mortified and as soon as they reached the other side of the bridge Daniel had her in his arms, “what’s wrong, Betty? They’re promoting safe sex between loving couples. That’s not a bad thing.”  
  
“I know, it’s just … well, you and I …”  
  
His fingers cradled her chin, bringing her eyes up to meet with his, “haven’t got that far yet?”  
  
“Yeah. And I’m nervous as hell, Daniel.” She gulped, “we’ve only just said we love one another.”  
  
“Betty, we’re engaged.”  
  
“Yes, but I’m still a little frightened.”  
  
“Why?” He asked, his forehead leaning against hers.  
  
“What if I’m not up to … you know … er … standard?”  
  
“Betty, believe me honey, you have nothing to worry about. I have never felt such a deep connection with a woman as I do with you, and honestly, I’m nervous too. This is new for me just like it is for you, we’ll take it slow and steady and see where we end up but I think we’re going to make a great team.”  
  
“You really think so?”  
  
  
“Haven’t we always been in everything else? Besides, I have tickets for the Moulin Rouge tonight, we’ll have dinner, watch the cabaret, drink champagne. Then maybe we can go back to the suite, decide which room is the best and use that condom.”  
  
He noticed the glint return to her eyes as she began to smile. “Ok,” she whispered, sitting down on the bench, taking the condom out of her pocket and scrutinizing the packaging. “Maybe we should stop by a pharmacy before we get settled into our room for the night.”  
  
Daniel sat down next to her, taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it. “I like you’re thinking, Miss Suarez. Don’t you think one will be enough then? We could always go back and have another kiss?”  
  
“Not likely,” she said passing him the packet. “We may end up with an extra gift for our trouble. One that I’d love to have with you in the future but I’d rather be married to you first.”  
  
“May 2010,” he read aloud, before taking her in his arms and dropping the out of date condom in the bin. “Well, I’d be happy to start a family with you now if you’d let me.” She pushed away from him, scowling up at him, “but we’ll take this one step at a time. Like we have from the start. I love you Betty, I think I always have and I’m glad you said yes.”  
  
“So am I, Daniel. And when we’re ready for a baby we’ll know it’s the right time. I just want us to have some quality time together before we make a move like that.” Her hand slid up his thigh as she began to smile. “When do we have to be at the Moulin Rouge?”  
  
Daniel looked as his watch, finding it difficult to concentrate on the time with Betty’s gentle ministrations of his leg. “In about four hours, why?” He gulped, closing his eyes to the erotic sensations she was invoking.  
  
“I noticed there was a pharmacy by the hotel. Why don’t we get a cab, stop off for supplies, get a bit of room service and spend the afternoon in bed?”  
  
His hand covered hers, “I thought you were nervous,” he teased.  
  
“I was.” She said, standing up and hailing a taxi, “but then I figured what the hell, I love you. You love me. In several hours our engagement picture is going to be online and everyone that knows us is going to wonder what’s going on between us. No doubt there will be a write up about the ‘kiss for a condom’ so we might as well make the most of it.” She got into the cab and held the door open for him, “come on Casanova, you’ve wooed me enough. I think it’s about time I got a piece of your action, Daniel. I’ve been wondering about it for far too long.”  
  
Daniel jumped in the back, slamming the door and ordering the taxi driver where he should drop them off before cornering Betty into the back seat and ravishing her, “your wish is my command, my lady,” he teased, clamping his mouth onto hers and kissing her within an inch of her life. “I love you, Betty Suarez.”  
  
“And I love you, Daniel Meade.”  
  
.oOo.  
  
Laying on her front on the extra-large King sized bed, Betty soaked up the late afternoon sun as its gentle rays shone effortlessly through the gently wafting chiffon curtains. Daniel lazily drawing circles over her smooth skin.  
  
She turned over, watching Daniel’s eyes as he took in her body for the umpteenth time that day. “You’ll wear them out.” She smirked.  
  
He pulled her to him, her gloriously loved naked body against his, her mind wandering back over their lovemaking. “You’re so beautiful, Betty. And I was blind for far too long.”  
  
Bending down he peppered her chin and neck in butterfly kisses before licking over her sternum and between her breasts. “If you keep this up, we’ll never use those rearranged tickets for tonight.” Betty gasped as Daniel gently nibbled the tightening bud of her nipple.  
  
“Would that really be a bad thing? Who wants to see a cabaret show with pert young men and scantily clothed women anyway?” He asked, before taking the other nipple into his mouth and repeating the process.  
  
She was now on her back, her hands in his hair as he slid further down her body and to her core. “I do,” she finally managed, “especially considering you spent nearly six hundred dollars on them.”  
  
He looked up at her, his mouth trailing kisses over her pubic bone, watching her squirm beneath him, “you’re totally worth it.” He grinned, his tongue dipping back into her centre as she arched her body.  
  
She bit back a scream, attempting to hold onto herself and not topple over the edge too quickly but Daniel had her exactly where he wanted her and he wasn’t going to let her go that easily. “I don’t think we have any condoms left,” she bit out, her teeth biting into the flesh of her wrist as she began to writhe.  
  
“Betty, let it go,” she heard him say, “scream my name for me, baby.” His tongue lathing in and around her velvety folds. “I went down and got some more whilst you were asleep.”  
  
“I have to get out of this bed,” she said, panting, her body so close to the edge of the abyss she was about to topple over.  
  
“Come for me, Betty,” he breathed, “I can’t get enough of seeing you losing yourself for me.”  
  
And that was all it took to send her flying. “Daniel,” she screamed, her head and back arching backwards as far as they could go as he continued suckling her core, holding her to him securely with his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her hips. “Daniel,” she whispered, as he wrapped himself around her, holding her to him as her orgasm subsided, brushing her hair away from her face, lavishing her face and lips with kisses so sweet and gentle that all she could do was smile. She kissed him back, tasting herself on his tongue and being thrilled by it. No man had ever made her feel like this before, Daniel really knew what he was doing despite his protestations of being nervous with her.  
  
She ran her fingers along his silky length. “Tell you what, seeing as you’ve just limbered me up, I’ll let you take me in any position you want just so long as we make that show tonight.”  
  
“I think I can allow those terms,” he smirked, “but what I have in mind is going to be slow and sensual.”  
  
“As long as I have enough time to have a quick shower, throw on some clothes, dry my hair and apply a bit of make-up, Daniel, I don’t care. I know that whatever you want to do with me will make me come undone and,” she leant in closer to his ear, suckling on the lobe before whispering, “scream your name out for you.”  
  
“You drive me wild, Betty.” He said, taking his time to do the same to her. He was as good as his word though and they spent the night at the Moulin Rouge, eating from the delicious menu and watching the show. It was a little too much to expect them from keeping their hands off one another for several hours though and they were thankful that their table wasn’t particularly well lit. Even in the cab on their way back to their hotel they had a job keeping it clean but they managed and soon they were once again ensconced within their suite, ripping each other’s clothes off and lying in each other’s arms in post coital bliss.  
  
A shrill ring erupted from Betty’s bag, “leave it,” Daniel growled.  
  
“I can’t, it could be important.”  
  
“What’s more important than me,” he whined as he watched Betty saunter over to her bag and pull out her phone. He smiled, marvelling at how confident she was with him. If only he could see her in one of those diamante costumes the girls had been wearing in the show, he’d love to see Betty dance for him, the diamante necklace strands twining around her magnificent naked breasts as she moved. And that’s when his phone went off, pulling him from his reverie as Betty retrieved his phone and walked back to him, her breasts gently swaying. He’d have to pay a visit to Agent Provocateur and maybe Cartier to pick up some items that would foot the bill. “What’s up?” He said, his mind still on his fantasy as Betty crawled back onto the bed and straddled his lap.  
  
“I’ve got several missed calls and about 20 texts and emails all from people wanting to know what we’ve been up to.” She watched him as he quickly scanned his phone, it appeared he had been similarly contacted.  
  
His phone rang, he picked it up, “hey mom.” He handed the phone to Betty, “she wants to speak with you.”  
  
“Hi Claire,” she started. “Really? Oh wow … Well we never meant for that to happen but I suppose we should’ve expected it … no, it was a complete surprise … I’m very happy,” she took hold of Daniel’s hand. “Yes, I love him … I think you knew that before both of us … yes, I will … bye, mom.”  
  
“She asked you to call her mom?” Daniel’s eyes sparkled, despite their watery appearance.  
  
“Yes, she also wanted to let you know that’s she’s really happy for us despite finding out about our engagement on national TV.”  
  
“I guess we should’ve told her,” Daniel remarked, pulling Betty towards him.  
  
“A-ha, along with my Papi. But we were a little preoccupied.” He began kissing her neck, “Daniel Meade you’re insatiable.”  
  
“Oh, but you love it.” He stroked his hands over her nipples, the sudden contact making her gasp.  
  
“You’re not wrong,” she threw her head back, “especially that little move you pulled on me this afternoon,” her eyes widened as a hand stroked over her pubis.  
  
Within seconds she was on her front, her legs fastened around his waist as he knelt beneath her, his smooth length entering her slowly and slickly, “this one?” She nodded, her face looking up at him as she bit down on the counterpane, her hands scrunching it up as he began to stoke their mutual connection. His hands clenched around her waist pulling her back towards him, his hands covering her breasts, his mouth at her neck as she leant back into him, kneeling over him as they ground their bodies together. “Do you like this better?” His teeth grazed her shoulder, as a hand slid down over her belly to her pleasure centre, his fingers helping her to come for him.  
  
“Yes,” she screamed out, “Don’t stop, Daniel, please.”  
  
“Oh, I love it when you beg, Betty. Scream for me.”  
  
“Yes, yes,” she screamed, their wild antics culminating in a joint calling of each other’s names as they came together.  
  
They fell onto the bed unceremoniously, their union dislodged and Betty turning in Daniel’s arms. His hand stroking at the sweat entangled hair, “I’m just going to get cleaned up,” he said, jumping up from the bed and walking to the bathroom, Betty’s eyes appraising the taut flesh as it clung to every last one of the muscles he spent so much time working on in the gym. It wasn’t long before he was back on the bed, holding her close to him, picking up her hand and kissing the knuckle above her ring finger. “Betty?”  
  
“Hmm?” She smiled up at him, blissfully happy in his arms.  
  
“The condom split.”  
  
Deep brown chocolate met cerulean sky. “What?”  
  
Daniel sat up, pulling Betty up to sit in front of him. “The condom we just used, split. I’m so sorry Betty. I’m always so careful with these things. They’re in date so it’s not that.” He garbled on. There was only one thing Betty could do to stop him talking. She reached up and kissed him. When they parted he asked, “what was that for? I’m trying to tell you that we’ve had a little accident here and you’re wanting to get another round in.” His voice full of confusion.  
  
“It’s ok,” she said, her hand cupping his cheek. “If I’m pregnant then we’ll deal with it but its fifty, fifty Daniel, I might not be.”  
  
“And you’re not freaking out?”  
  
“Well, for one, you’re my best friend who I’m engaged to and who is desperate to have a family with me. Why would that make me freak out?”  
  
“Ok. What else?”  
  
“You’re not Matt. When we had a pregnancy scare I kind of felt like I’d be the one left holding the baby, quite literally. But not with you. I know you love me and I know you’ll look after me and any children we have. You’ll never leave us, you’ll always be there. And that’s one of the many reasons why I love you.”  
  
He grinned, his eyes full of wickedness, “so does that mean we still have to bother with them.”  
  
“Daniel Meade, what are you suggesting? That we forego the condoms because if I am pregnant then it won’t make a difference?” She scolded.  
  
“Something like that?” He shrugged, “besides, impetuous is as impetuous does, or something like that. I bought us tickets for Vegas, we can get hitched in a couple of days with just our close family and friends and get on with our lives together, making babies if you want.”  
  
“Well, I did say I wanted to be married first, so a few days won’t hurt.” She began to smile, “plus I don’t ever think we’re going to lose that much interest in each other if the last few days are anything to go by.”  
  
“Once again, I like you’re thinking, Miss Suarez, soon to be Mrs Meade.” He said, pulling her to him and kissing her, “we do have four years to catch up on after all, don’t we?”  
  
“I guess we do,” Betty said, amused by his voraciousness for her as he began to cover her with his hands and lips once more. “I guess we do.”


End file.
